Waluigi's Revenge: An Ultimate Story
by silverboy300
Summary: It's the Ultimate Smash Bros. Tournament, and everyone was invited...everyone except Waluigi.
1. Chapter 1: The Big Announcement

**Waluigi's Revenge**

Chapter 1: The big Tournament

It was a happy day in the Nintendo multiverse. The new Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Tournament was announced and Master Sakurai and the announcer sent invitations across every dimension in Nintendo. Everyone was invited. That's right, everyone who has ever particapted in the Smash games was invited, and newcomers too, like Ridley, King K. Rool, and Simon Belmont. Everyone was excited by this news.'

 **Mario:** Waahoo!

 **Luigi:** YES! I'm-a particapiating again!

 **Peach:** OMG! I'm so excited!

 **Daisy:** YES! I can't believe I'm coming with you sis!

 _(Both princesses hug each other and squeel.)_

 **Pit:** Holy crap! This is gonna be awesome!

 **Dark Pit:** I know right man it's gonna be amazing!

 **Donkey Kong:** _(beats his chest in excitement)_

 **Link:** Awesome!

 **Samus:** Nice!

 **Pikachu:** Pika-Pika! ( _Trans: This will be the best tournament ever!)_

 **Kirby:** _(Dances happily)_

 **Meta Knight:** This will be interesting.

 **Fox:** I can't wait!

 **Sonic:** YES! This is it!

 **Mega Man:** This is so mega-awesome!

 **Ryu:** Another big chance to test my skills. I'll be looking forward to this.

 **Cloud:** Ikr?

 **Bayonetta:** Oh yes definetly.

Everyone else was exicted as well. Their dialogue wasn't shown since it would take too much space in the story, but they were extremely happy to be in.

However, while everyone was overwhelmed with joy to be invited, a certain someone in purple was not too pleased at his status. This was Waluigi, who has been snubbed as a playable character.

 **Waluigi:** Wah-What?! Assist Trophy again?! Why? I thought I had a chance?!

 **King K. Rool:** Hah, well that sucks to be you purple twig.

 **Ridley:** *Screech roar* _(Trans: Ha! Yeah, good like being playable now, loser!)_

 _(Both villains laugh as the enter through the Smash transportation portal.)_

 **Waluigi:** GRRR! Screw you guys! You know what? I'm done! I'm so freaking done with this crap. Nintendo and Sakurai think they can just treat me like this? I'm tired of it. I'm so done. I've been rejected too many times! They think they can just host an Ultimate Smash Tournament and not invite me? Well, I'll show them. I'LL SHOW THEM ALL! THEY SHOULD NEVER MESS WITH WALUIGI NUMBER ONE! WAAAHAAHAHAHAHAHAH!

 _That concluded this first chapter. Stay tuned to find out Waluigi's master plan in the next chapter. Bye now!_


	2. Chapter 2: Waluigi's Master Plan

_In this chapter, we learn about Waluigi's master plan to overthrow Sakurai, and take over the Smash verse and all it's fighters will they succeed?_

 **Chapter 2: Waluigi's Master Plan**

After being rejected of his playable position in Smash, Waluigi went into a quiet room lamenting about his failure. Just then, Bomberman, Shovel Knight, Ashley, Knuckles and Zero came up to him.

 **Bomberman** : Oh, uh, hey Waluigi. You feeling alright?

 **Waluigi:** _(angry)_ Of course the heck I'm not! I was rejected from being a playable character in Smash! _(sobbing)_ Wah! Screw Sakurai! He deserves to rot in hell!

 **Knuckles:** Hey, don't say that man. I'm sure he at least considered you.

 **Bomberman:** Look, Waluigi, I understand how you feel. I didn't get to be playable either. But hey, I'm still in the game! And I get to see my Konami pals Solid Snake and Simon Belmont! Maybe there's a bright side to this?

 **Shovel Knight:** I agree with thee. Just because you are not playable with your friends, doesn't mean you're not part of the Smash gang.

 _(Everyone else nods in agreement)_

 **Waluigi:** WAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! NO! FORGET THAT CRAP! I'LL SHOW ALL THOSE JERKS! You know what? It's time I show them all the biggest mistake of not letting me in. WAAHAAHAHAHAHAHA!

The others look on at each other nervously as if they were questioning Waluigi's mental health.

 **Ashley:** Ok, now you're going full crazy.

 **Zero:** Yeah, there's no need to go that far.

 **Waluigi:** _(looking a tad unhinged)_ Oh you think that's crazy? I'll show you even more crazy!

Waluigi begins to unveil a screen of his plans to show all the Assist trophy reps. One screen shows him building a various machines, one of which being a powerful mech-suit armor. Other one has him fighting, and overthrowing Master Hand and taking his place. Another screen shows him controlling the Master Hand-powered armor and harnessing Master Core. Then, has him turning the Smash fighters into trophies and taking their souls, and alternate screen shows him straight up erasing the Smash Universe from existence and taking power as a god. This screen left the other characters in shock of how insane Waluigi can be.

 **Waluigi:** WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! These are all my plans! And it's time I show them all not to mess with Number One!

 **Ashley:** Dude, you are really going nuts.

 **Bomberman:** Yeah, I don't think I like this. I'm outta here.

Everyone then turns to leave, but just then, Waluigi brings out some sort of mind control device and threatens them with it.

 **Waluigi:** Oh no you all won't, because you'll be helping me! _(he says this as he precedes to activate the mind control device to mind-control them)._ So, is that a yes? _(grinning evilly)_

 **All** _ **(brainwashed)**_ **:** _Yes master!_

 **Waluigi:** Good, good. Who's number one?

 **All:** _Waluigi's number one!_

 **Waluigi:** Excellent! At this rate, I'll in power in no time! WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! _(he starts wheezing and choking from laughing too hard)._

 _Meanwhile, out on the Smash field..._

 **Pit:** Man, I'm so excited! Aren't you guys?

 **Sonic:** You bet! This is gonna be the best experience of my life

 **Mega Man:** Yeah, I can't wait to see what other fighters have brought in store.

 **Ryu:** Same here!

 **Fox:** Ditto...Er, I mean I agree, I'm not talking about the Pokemon.

 _(The other characters share a laugh at this)_

 **Peach:** And the best part is, EVERYONE IS HERE! _(happily screeches)_

 _(Everyone cheers in excitement and exchanges hugs, fistbumps, hgih-fives etc.)_

 **Mario:** I know! This will be-a incredible!

However, as they were celebrating, an unexpexting announcement came, from none other than the purple, lanky plumber himself.

 **Waluigi (through the big announcement screen you see at sports game):** WAAHH! Attention smashers! I have an important announcement from yours truly, Waluigi!  
 **Wario:** Waluigi? How did you get up there?

 **Waluigi:** SHUT UP AND LET ME TALK DAMMIT! _(clears throat)_ Ahem, as I was saying, you smashers are in for a bad time right now!

 **Pit:** Bad time? Is Sans confirmed?

 **Waluigi:** What? No! GRR, STOP INTERRUPTING ME WHILE I'M MAKING AN IMPORTANT MESSAGE! JUST SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME!

 **Sonic:** Then just say what you want to say dude.

 **Waluigi:** Oh ok! I'll tell you! You see how you all are in your big tournament all excited! Well, too bad! You've all get you have your fun for so many years and leave me in the dust! Well guess what? NOT THIS TIME!

Waluigi laughs maniacally he activates his machine systems to banish and trap the fighters in various, as well as overcrowding the place with various enemies such as Bob-Ombs, Chain Chomps, Pirahna Plants, Klap-Traps, Octorocks etc. He then proceeds to make his way to Master Hands lair, to defeat him and take his power in his armored suit. He seemed unstoppable at this point.

 **Waluigi:** WAHAHA! No one's gonna stop be now.

 _Seems like Waluigi has already tooken control and is on his way to Master Hand. What's he gonna do next? Find out next Chapter! Bye now!_


	3. Chapter 3: The Adventure Starts

_In this chapter, Waluigi is going to confront Master Hand, the god of Smash himself. He seems to be going after Sakurai himself as well. And the Smash fighters begin their adventure to stop Waluigi. Will he succeed? You're gonna have to read and find out._

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The Adventure Starts**

The scene begins as Waluigi ventures into Master Hand and Crazy Hand's lair. He is met with the menacing presence of both hands standing (or rather, floating) in front of him. Waluigi then get's his arsenal ready to battle the hands.

 **Master Hand:** Waluigi, what brings you here? Aren't you supposed to be an Assist Trophy? Trophies don't have the rights to be on Smash grounds unless summoned.

 **Waluigi:** Shut up! You, that jerk Sakurai, and even Nintendo themselves have been screwing me over for years! It's time you pay!

 **Crazy Hand:** We won't pay for crap! You shall be punished for your rebellion.

 **Master Hand:** Agreed.

Both hands prepare to attack Waluigi, but then Waluigi hops onto his overpowered mech armor and knocks the hands back.

 **Waluigi:** Not today!

Walugi proceeds to fight both Master Hand and Crazy Hand, in which he gained the upperhand (no pun intended). He was suprising able to overpower both of them at the same time. Waluigi then launches an attack that disables them. He then makes his mech grow larger in size to crush them. However, Crazy Hand gets up and forms into a fist and tries to punch Waluigi, only for the latter to knock him back. That's when Waluigi truly overpowered them. He proceeds to literally crush them and then he banishes them, but not before taking their powers and leaving them in a weakened state.

 **Waluigi:** WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! I have defeated the Hands! Now time to get Sakurai!

In a private office area, it shows a man organizing the tournament behind the scenes. That man was Sakurai himself. He was working with his crew on the Ultimate Smash Tournament which they planned for years. Just then, Waluigi came busting in the office, much to Sakurai and his crew's surprise.

 **Sakurai:** Waluigi? What are you doing here?

 **Waluigi:** Don't play dumb with me, Mr. Sakurai! You know what you did!

 **Sakurai:** _(exasperated and sighs as he rubs his face with his fingers)_ Are you seriously upset over your status as an Assist Trophy? Look I know, practically all of our fans are upset too. Some of them even threatened me online because of that crap! Would you just get over it already?! What's done is done!

 **Waluigi:** Hmm, let me think...NO! _(he then summons his army of brainwashed Assist Trophies to trap Mr. Sakurai)_

 **Sakurai:** Wha-What's going on?! Waluigi what the heck are up to?

 **Waluigi:** You know exactly what Sakurai! I'm sick and tired of you and Nintendo treating me like crap for all these years! It's time you pay!

Waluigi and his army then proceed to dispose of Sakurai and banish him, leaving Sakurai to only yell out some final words before he is banished.

 **Sakurai:** You'll never get away with this! You here me?! The Smashers will come rescue me and put a stop to your plans, and I will cut you from the next Smash again as punishment what you di- _(he is cut off as he was banished)._

 **Waluigi:** I wouldn't be so sure about that. Now then, time to take control!

He begins to use his skills in control the entire Smash world behind the screens using his army, power, and everything at his disposal to conquer everyone. He then traps various fighters across areas. Everyone is shocked by this action.

 **Falco:** Hey what's the big idea bro?

 **Chrom:** Yeah, what's going on?

 **Waluigi:** You know exactly what, Smashers! WALUIGI'S IN CONTROL! WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

 **Toon Link:** Oh heck no. _(he lunges to attack Waluigi from the screen)_

 **Waluigi:** Eh-eh-eh, I don't think so!

He then commands electricity to violently zap Toon Link, causing the latter to scream in pain.

 **Toon Link:** _(electrified) G_ AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

 **Everyone:** _(mortified)_ TOON LINK!

 **Waluigi:** WAHAHA! You stupid fool! Look at you trying to best Waluigi! No one can best me! I'm number one!

He says this while looking at Toon Link, who is in great pain of his injury and barely is recovering.

 **Marth:** What's your freaking problem, man!

 **Zelda:** Yeah what's your deal?!

 **Waluigi:** What's my deal?! You wanna know?! I'm trying to stop this stupid Smash BS. Oh and by the way, your big daddy Sakurai wants to say hi!

Waluigi says this as he reveals a screen with Sakurai, all tied up.

 **Everyone:** Masahiro Sakurai!

 **Pit:** YOU JERKOFF! WHAT THE HEAVEN ARE YOU DOING WITH SAKURAI!

 **Waluigi:** Wh-Why I'm just holding him prisoner for his crimes!

 **Dark Pit:** You no good son of a b-

 **Waluigi:** Anyway, now that I'm in power, I can do THIS!

Waluigi then activates Subspace, which causes the environment to darken and turn into mass chaos and destruction, and then activates a portal, summoning various enemies and bosses. Those being, Petey Piranha, Raquaza, Porky Minch, Yellow Devil, Giant Donkey Kong, Metal Face, Dracula, and Rathalos. The Subspace realm begans merging with the Smash Realm, and begins destroying it, kinda like how it did during the _Brawl_ days. Waluigi now having power over the Subspace and commanding godlike power overall. He then starts dropping Subspace bombs by harnessing the powwer of Subspace to destroy the Smash World.

After that the bosses start to gather around the cast and begin fightting them briefly, which the fighters were greatly overpowered. Waluigi then leaves the bosses to take control over each area in the Smash World before leaving, and left behind the characters to lie around in pain.

 **Roy:** Ow...that Waluigi man.

 **Fox:** I know right, who could've thought he would be this threatening

 **Wario:** _(upset and shocked)_ Wah! Why would Waluigi do this? Especially to me?

 **Peach:** Yeah, I just can't believe him?

 **Luigi:** I know? If-a there's one thing I know, Waluigi is great at scheming and making big plans. Who knows how long he's planned this?

 **Mario:** That's ok bro! We'll all-a stop Waluigi, together! Who's-a with me?

Everyone then excitingly yells in agreement. Though some of the characters villains were hesitant on this.

 **Ganondorf:** Is teaming up with you fools really necessary for us?

 **Daisy:** _(pissed)_ Of course it is! It's your Smash grounds too!

 **Samus:** Look, I understand we have our differences, but Waluigi has gone on whole different level of being a threat to this universe. The only way we could beat him is if we work together.

 **Bowser:** _(begrudingly sighs)_ Fine. I've teamed up with you once, I guess I could do it again.

After thinking about it for a while, Ganondorf hesitantly agrees.

 **Ganondorf:** Very well, I will join you. However, this is only because I simply can't let an ignorant fool like Waluigi take power.

 **King K. Rool:** Grr, I guess I'll join too. Mainly because Waluigi is an idiot.

 **Wolf:** Same here.

 **King Dedede:** Me too!

 **Mewtwo:** As for me as well.

Everyone then cheers in excitement for their journey.

 **Mario:** Alright! It's settled then! Here we go!

Then off the fighters went on their journey to stop Waluigi and save Smash Bros from being destroyed.

* * *

 _And just like that, the heroes (err, and villains) teamed up and begin their adventure to stop Waluigi, who just got in control and even overthrew Sakurai himself! Who would've ever thought Waluigi, a mere joke character and butt-monkey, would became this insane and menacing?_

 _Also, as of next chapter, the content might be raised up a bit in maturity, hence the T rating. Anyways, bye! See you next chapter!_


	4. Chapter 4: The Character Assembling

_In this chapter, the Smashers start their journey to stop Waluigi from destroying the universe. They each go into separate groups to visit each part of the Smash universe to restore it and fight many bosses and enemies along the way. Also, a new challenger seems to be coming._

* * *

 **Chapter 4: The Character Assembling/New Challenger**

After the events of last chapter, the fighters are all gathered around in the main Smash arena, with Samus and Mario seeming to be in charge.

 **Samus:** So in order to beat Waluigi, we all need to team up, but there's too many of us.

 **Mario:** That's-a why well need to split up. Each of us will be in different groups.

 **Samus:** Yep, and I'll be assigning your respective groups.

She then gets a character selection screen, only an advanced version that can selected groups of characters. First characters that were selected were the Ice Climbers, Duck Hunt Duo, Mr. Game & Watch, and R.O.B.

 **Mario:** So all the retro-characters would be in one group.

 _Character screem: Selects the characters of Link, Pit, Dark Pit, Simon, Richter, Bayonetta, and Ganondorf._

 **Samus:** So you fantasy based guys would all be in one group.

 **Pit:** Sounds cool to me!

 **Ganondorf:** Hmph.

 _Character screen: Selects Peach, Daisy, Zelda, Rosalina, and Palutena._

 **Samus:** Alright so you ladies will be together. Got it?

 **Daisy:** You got it, Sammy!

 **Samus:** _(embarassed)_ Don't call me that.

 **Palutena:** Will I still be able to contact Pit?

 **Samus:** Yes, you could contact other groups as well.

 **Palutena:** Alright!

 _Character screen: Selects Kirby, Yoshi, Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Pichu, and Meta Knight._

 **Meta Knight:** So, we'll be a team. Got it.

 _Character screen: selects Marth, Lucina, Roy, Chrom, Ike, Shulk, Robin, Corrin, and Cloud._

 **Marth:** Yes! Bring it in JRPG-bros!

 _Character screen: Selects Ness, Lucas, Villager, Pokemon Trainer Red, Mewtwo, Inklings, Olimar, and Bowser Jr. & the Koopalings._

 **Bowser Jr:** Great, I'm stuck with these losers...

 **Mewtwo:** Hmph, I don't want to work with you fools either.

 **Lucas:** But we have to work together, it's the only way we'll beat up Waluigi.

 _Character screen: Selects Ryu, Little Mac, Wii Fit Trainer, Lucario, and Greninja._

 **Ryu:** So, we're a team I suppose.

 **WFT:** I guess so.

 _Character screen: Selects Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, King Dedede and King K. Rool._

 _The four just simply glare at each other._

 _Character screen: Selects Samus, Fox, Falco, Wolf, Solid Snake, Ridley, Captain Falcon, and Dark Samus._

 **Fox:** Oh boy, I do not like the sound of this...

 **Falco:** You and me both

 _Ridley and Dark Samus snarl at the characters, with Wolf simply having his arms folded with a simple look of disdain on his face_

 _The character select screen finally selects the last group of characters, the gaming stars themselves, Mario, Luigi, Mega Man, Pac-Man, Bowser, Wario, and Sonic._

 **Sonic:** Alright this should be great!

 **Mario:** Yep! And the groups are finally assembled now!

 **Samus:** Yes, and I know you guys have some members of your team that you don't like, but remember, this is necessary, for the sake of Smash. Everyone agree?

 _All the characters nod in agreement._

 **Mario:** Alrighty then! Let's-a go!

All the teams then warped of into different areas of Smash, fullfilling there journeys. Meanwhile, in an office at the Animal Crossing world, a certain female yellow dog is sitting in a chair managing the Animal town. This was Isabelle, the mayor's assistant and secretary. She's currently in charge of things while the mayor (the Villager) was in the Smash Tournament. Just then, the mailbird came in with some mail for her.

 **Mailbird:** Assistant mayor, I have mail for you!

 **Isabelle:** Thanks!

As she takes the mail, she then pulls out an envelope from the pile, it had a familiar logo as the sticker.

 **Isabelle:** What's this?

She then opens the envelope to read what's inside. Then, her eyes widen as she's in excitement of what she's reading.

 **Isabelle:** They want me in... Smash?! And I'm not an Assist Trophy?!

She begins jumping and frolicing around in excitement at the news and begins to pack her stuff to get ready for Smash. She then informs everyone in the Animal Crossing town about the news. They were, of course excited for her, though some were jealous that she made it in and they didn't.

 **Isabelle:** I hope you guys cheer me on!

 _ **Everyone:**_ _We will!_

 **Random animal citizen:** But who will be the new mayor while you're gone?

 **Isabelle:** Hmm, uh...Mr. Resetti!

 **Mr. Ressetti:** Wait, seriously?

 **Isabelle:** Yep! I think you'll make a great mayor with you're assertiveness and aggression.

 **Mr. Ressetti:** I guess that is true. I'm up for it!

 **Isabelle:** Great! Anyways, gotta go now, bye!

She then gets ready take her ride in Smash station, where she takes a trip threw the transportation portal. When she got there, it isn't like what she expected. Everything was destroyed, there were monsters running around, it was a literal hellscape in her views, and of course this was done by none other than the purple, moustachioed man himself, which she didn't know.

 **Isabelle:** What happened here? Everything lookd like it's falling apart! This isn't what I expected! Who could've done this? Well, I better start looking around.

However, behind the screens, unknown to her knowledge, a certain someone was spying on her as she enters the stage. Of course, this was the man himself, Waluigi, who also, has knowledge of the fighters plan to stop him.

 **Waluigi:** Wah! So the little doggy decided to join the battle, eh? Boy, it'd be a shame if something bad happens on her journey... wait a minute, wasn't she an Assist Trophy previously?! And she get's to join now and not me?! WAHHHHHHH! Oh, that little pooch is in for something special now! Along with the rest of those loser Smashers! They can't stop me wuth their little teams, because I could bigger plans! WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

He says this as the group of brainwashed Assist trophies (with some already being evil so they didn't really need to be brainwashed) and bosses join around him, readly to enter the battle to confront the heroes. He then activates many dangerous obstacles to stop them. He also, then get's on his Waluigi-mobile to meet Tabuu and use his power to further his goals by taking full control over Subspace and it's army and even wielding the device used to turn characters into Trophies.

* * *

 _Welp, that's it for this chapter, and it seems that Isabelle joins the party now! But Waluigi seems to have more lethal plans for all the characters. How will they deal with all this? Find out next chapter._


	5. Chapter 5: When Piranha's attack

_This chapter is centered around certain groups of characters, mainly Ness and Kirby's group respectively, as well as a side journey with Isabelle. Meanwhile, Waluigi has a few devious tricks up his long purple sleeves._

 **Also, as with the previous chapter, I will be adding more characters when they get revealed. And, I realised I forgot to add Toon Link and Young Link to any of the groups, so I'll do that now.**

 **Young Link and Toon Link are with Link's group. So that's settled then, without further ado, let's go!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: When Piranhas attack**

It starts with Isabelle wandering around an area to see if there's anyone here. There was no one in sight, not even Mayor Villager. She then goes to an arena-like area, kinda of like the one Kirby went to face Petey Piranha back in the _Subspace Emissary Adventure_. That is until she was met with the surprise of many summoned Chain Chomps surrounding her, as well as Piranha plants growing. Then she was face to face with Petey Piranha who comes down in front of her. Then, Waluigi enters through a hologram projection in front of her.

 **Waluigi:** Waahhh! Like your little surprise, eh puppy?

 **Isabelle:** What the-Waluigi? Do you know what's going on?!

 **Waluigi:** Of course I do! I planned this all.

 **Isabelle:** What? But why?

 **Waluigi:** Because I've been screwed with for the last time. Not adding me in the Ultimate Smash and keeping me as an assist trophy, but they promote you instead? Oh you definetly deserve this punishment. So now, enjoy your little gift, it's the last one you'll be ever getting in your lifetime, which will be over soon! WAHAHAHA!

Waluigi's hologram then leaves, leaving Isabelle with Petey Piranha, who then roars at her. She then begins running, avoiding Chain Chomps trying to attack her in the process. However, she comes to her senses and starts to fight back by pulling out her butterfly net and smacking the enemies in the faces. She then plants a gyroid in the ground and has it burst out and launches the enemies away, and uses her party popper to blast an attacking Chain Chomp. She then confronts Petey Piranha, and takes out her broom and whacks him right in the face, causing some of his teeth to fall out. Of course, this pissed Petey off. Enraged, he smacks the broom out of her paws and roars at her. He then summons giant, purple Waluigi-themed Piranha plants. Overwhelmed, Isabelle did not know what do, but instead just froze in fear. She then yelped as the Piranha Plant got a hold of her.

 **Isabelle:** EEEEEEEEEEKKKKKK! HELP!

Up in the distance, Ness and his group hear the distress call, later followed by Kirby's group who hear it.

 **Ness:** Oh no, it sounds like someone's in trouble.

 **Lucas:** We better go see who it is.

They rushed to see what was going on, with Kirby and his gang about to do the same thing.

 **Meta Knight:** Sounds like a distress call we better go.

 _(The rest of the group nod in agreement)_

Ness' team arrives to the area first, and were met with the sight of Isabelle in the clutches of Petey Piranha. He had her locked in cage, kinda like how he did to Peach and Zelda back in _Brawl._ This of course shocked and enraged Villager, who then get's into a fighting stance. The other team members do the same thing, except for Bowser Jr. and some of the Koopalings.

 **Bowser Jr:** Do we really have to fight Petey and rescue that dumb dog? It's just a waste of time and Petey's my ally!

 **Lemmy:** I'm against it too, but it's for the sake of the universe, man.

 **Larry:** Yeah, so let's just get this over with.

 **Pokemon Trainer:** I'm with you.

Petey Piranha then roars at the team as they were ready fight. He then makes a move by swinging a blow at them, which knocks them all back. He then starts flying around and drops down violently, causing a massive shockwave that knocks the characters back. He then summons Piranha Plants to attack them. Mewtwo, however, gets up and vaporizes them with a Shadow Ball attack. The other fighters get up and fight as well. The Inkling starts blasting ink into Petey's mouth, filling him up until his belly button is exposed, just like in _Super Mario Sunshine_ and many other games he appeared in, as a way to defeating. With this, he fell down and Villager uses this opportunity to hit his belly button, which he does with his boxing gloves. Petey flinched in pain. In retaliation, he summons the giant Waluigi plants to attack the characters. One of them tried to chomp Ness, and he destroyed it with his attacks.

 **Ness:** PK Fire!

With this attack he destroyed some of the plants. Then some grew even bigger and stronger and attempted to attack the Koopalings, knocking some back.

 **Ludwig:** Hey Pokemon Trainer, don't you have-oh I don't know, SOME POKEMON THAT CAN ASSIST US RIGHT NOW?!

 **Pokemon Trainer:** Alright, I do. I'll summon now, don't be such an jerk about it. _(He whips out a Pokeball)_ Charizard, I chose you! _(Charizard is summoned and roars)_

 **PT:** Charizard, use Flamethrower!

Charizard does as he's commanded to, and burns all the Piranha Plants with flamethrower. This is followed by the Inklings shooting them, and Mewtwo destroying them with his psychic abilities. Villager uses his axe to chop up the carnivorous plants, and Lucas PK Fired them. Mewtwo then tossed away some attacking Bob-Ombs. Olimar fired his Pikimin at some. Bowser Jr. and the Koopalings fired cannonballs at all the surrounding enemies, destroying them instantly. Then, all the team members turn to face Petey Piranha after they defeated his minions. . Petey Piranha roars at them and uses Isabelle's caged prison as a weapon to swing at them, blowing the characters back. The Inklings then fired shots of ink at him, distracting him for a bit, allowing Villager to punch him. Pokemon Trainer pulls out another Pokeball to summon another one of his three Pokemon.

 **Pokemon Trainer** : Squirtle, I chose you! (he throws out Squirtle's Pokeball).

 **Squirtle** : Squirtle!

 **Pokemon Trainer** : Squirtle, use Water Gun!

Squirtle does as he's commanded, and squirts a large quantity of water into Petey's mouth filling him up, and the Inklings do the same with their ink. This causes Petey to bloat, exposing his belly button again and falling down. This gives Villager the opportunity to ground pound him and punch him. The Inklings do the same, followed by Ness, Lucas, and Bowser Jr. doing the same. Petey Piranha gets back up, weakened, fatigued, nearly defeated, but even MORE pissed than before. He then roars one last time and completely charges at the characters, only for Mewtwo to hold him in place with his psychokinesis and then use disable on him, causing Petey to be dazed. Lemmy and Larry fire cannonballs at him, staggering him, and Villager goes up to punch him. . But just as Villager was gonna do that, Petey then gets up in front of him with his jaws out and straight up eats Villager and swallows him whole. This leaves everyone in shock, and Isabelle, who is still locked up, visible mortified.

 **Isabelle** : MAYOR!

Petey belches in satisfacation of his meal. Shortly after, he continues his attack on the characters, but he stopped as he felt something seems off in his stomach. To his surprise, Villager came bursting out by chopping his way out of Petey using his axe. Petey Piranha then screeches in absolute pain as his fluids burst of the gash in his abdomen that Villager came out of. Petey then falls down on the floor, defeated. Thus, dropping the caged Isabelle. All the characters rush to her cage and freed her, and they all celebrated their victory over Petey Piranha.

 **Isabelle** : Thank you so much for saving me! I'm so glad you're all okay, especially you Mayor! I thought you were done for.

 _(Villager simply blushes)_

 **Lucas** : I mean, it was nothing really. We just gave it our all, you know!

 **Bowser Jr** : Nothing really?! We literally fought our butts off to even beat this guy. And it was hard for me since he's my ally and all. We only did this to save your dumb self, and because we have a greater threat on our hands.

 **Mewtwo** : He is correct. We risked our lives to save you, and we didn't really have to do so. We could've easily let you die.

This statement pissed Villager off and he was ready to fight Jr. and Mewtwo, only for Lucas to hold him back.

 **Lucas** : You guys don't have to be jerks you know.

 **BJ** : Whatever. What are we still doing here even? We have more important crap to deal with let's go!

 **Mewtwo** : Yeah, I don't see the use of still being here, let's get moving.

The group then leave the arena, only for Kirby's team to enter right after they leave.

 **Meta Knight** : Seems like someone might have beat us to this location.

 **Yoshi** : Yoshi! Yoshi! _(Translation: It might've been another group. It looks like Petey's knocked dead.)_

 **Pikachu** : Pika-Pika! _(Translation: Yeah, he doesn't seem to be coming back, but we have to go since there's not much here.)_

 **Meta Knight** : You're right, let's go.

They then exit the area. Meanwhile, the scene cuts to Link's group on their way through Dracula's castle. They enter, encountering many monsters, and some rogue assist trophies. The scenes ends there.

* * *

 _And that concludes the fifth chapter. Next chapter we see they Link's team face off against hellish monsters and demons, as well as Assist trophies under Waluigi's control. How will they stand up against them? Stay tuned next chapter!_


	6. Chapter 6: Castlevania Chaos

_In this chapter, Link, Young Link, Toon Link, Ganondorf, Pit, Dark Pit, Bayonetta, Simon, and Richter are all journeying to Dracula's Castle, where they may encounter many monsters and a few brainwashed Assist Trophies._

 **Also, I just realized that I forgot about the Mii Characters. They'll be likely part of the Retro-team. There names will be Trevor (swordfighter), Micheal (brawler), Tracy (gunner). Those are the names of my main Mii avatars on my 3DS. They'll appear next chapter.**

 **And since it's October now at the time of writing this, this chapter is pretty fitting for the spooky theme, hence why I'm writing this.**

 **Also one more thing.**

 **DISCLAIMER: This chapter will be darker and a bit more morbid and even gory due to the bleak nature of Castlevania and the more violent weapons the characters wield. Just a head's up.**

 **Anyway, let's go.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Castlevania Chaos**

The story begins with Link's team journeying a dark area, right in Transylvania near Dracula's Castle. They enter the castle, revealing a dark hallway. The characters then got their weapons out ready to fight anything that attacks them. As they enter, the door behind them automatically shuts behind them, frightening the cast for a bit, locking them inside. They then begin wandering the castle hall, on the lookout for any enemy that tries to attack them. Just then, several enemies came out to attack them. There were the mummies, zombies, and various different monsters. They all lunged at the characters.

 **Richter:** Guys, look out!

He promptly whips the monsters and destroys them, engaging a full-on battle. Two mummies appear in front of Link and Young Link, only to get slashed by the the two of them. Some zombies and wraiths come to attack Simon and Richter, but the two Belmonts slices them apart. Then, the monsters are joined by Reapers, Darknuts, and Clubberskulls.

 **Dark Pit:** Holy crap, you've got to be kidding me.

The enemies then simotanueously attack the heroes one by one. Two Reapers try slashing at Toon and Young Link, but the two parry their blows and slice their heads off. The next two reapers, as well as some _Castlevania-_ themed monsters come to attack Simon and Link. Simon then slashed at them with his axe and threw holy water at them to die, and Link slices a reaper's head off with his sword. Pit and Dark Pit begin slashing throw the enemies like butter. Then more in the form of demons and eyeball monsters came in and attacked Ganon, Richter, and Bayonetta. Ganondorf stabbed in Eyeball Monster, causing to fall down and bleed to death, Richter chopped a demons head off with his axe, and Bayonetta shooting the monsters with her guns. The final wave of monsters came in the form of Ornes and goes to attack them, but Pit then kills them with his light arrows.

The characters then go further into the castle, where they pass by a statue bust resembling a woman. Then, the statue turned around, revealing it to be Medusa (not the one from Kid Icarus), and attempts to turn the characters into stone with her gaze. Pit shoots his arrows into her eyes, followed by Simon destroying her completely. They then proceed there adventure, unaware of the big surprise they'll see. Then, many creatures come busting out through the window. It was Werewolf, The Creature and Flea Man, Minotaur, and Giant Skeleton. They are then joined by skeleton warriors, Reapers, Demons, vampires, and Eyeball monsters.

 **Pit:** You've got to be kidding me.

 **Richter:** Welp, looks like we got more ass to kick.

The monsters and heroes (and villain) then charge at each other and engage on a full-on war. Toon and Young Link were fighting off the enemies like the skeletons. Then the Giant Skeleton comes in front of them and whacks them both with his bone club, causing them to slide across the floor. The Giant Skeleton runs up to them, only to be shot by Link's arrow. He then was cornered by more skeletal warriors as well as Eyeball monsters, whom all run up to attack him, but Link get's the upperhand by slashing through all of them with a spin attack. The Creature, Werewolf, and Minotaur then run towards them as the heroes do the same. Ganondorf, the two Belmonts, and Bayonetta were fighting the The Creature and the Werewolf and the monsters accompanying the beasts and Pit and Dark Pit fighting the Minotaur and the reapers. The Creature and Ganondorf begin wrestling with each other, only for it to punch Ganon in the face. Ganondorf gets up and does a Warlock punch on the Creature. Flea man then jumps out and starts mauling Ganon.

 **Bayonetta:** I got it!

She shoots Flea Man off Ganon's face, causing him to fall and die.

 **Ganondorf** : Hmph, don't expect a thanks from me.

 **Bayonetta:** _(glaring)_ I wasn't asking for a thanks.

The Creature then grapples Bayonetta and throws her across the room, with her landing butt-first on the floor. She gets up and summons Madame Butterfly's arm to punch the Creature into Link who slices it's arm clean off. The Werewolf comes to the Creature's aid and starts slashing and biting at the characters. The beast slashed Simon's chest, leaving a huge scar bleeding onto his clothes. It tries to do the same to Richter who blocks it's blow with his whip, the uses his whip to toss the beast across the room into the floor. The Wolf-Man then get's pissed off and angry charges towards them. Bayonetta comes to attack it only for the Wolf to come and bite her on the butt.

 **Bayonetta:** EEEEKK!

Richter and Dark Pit started chuckling a bit.

 **Dark Pit:** Looks like ol-Wolfie over here got to eat the booty!

 **Bayonetta:** _(angered)_ Will you ninnies stop laughing and get back to fighting!

 **Dark Pit and Richter:** Yes ma'am.

They continue to fight the beasts, Ganondorf kicks the Werewolf using Dark Dive, who bites his leg in retaliation. Simon then throughs his axe at Wolf Man's back, causing the monster to howl in pain while blood is dripping from his back. Then a Smash ball appeared from the air. Ganondorf punches it several times and it breaks coming in contact with. Ganondorf transforms into his Beast Ganon form resembling the one from _Ocarina of Time_ roars as charges at Wolf-Man and slashes him apart multiple times, as well mowing through several monsters and enemies accompanying him. He transforms back to his base form and looks at the dead corpses of the enemies he's slain.

The scene cuts to Pit, Dark Pit, Toon and Young Link fighting the Minotaur who tries to slash at them with his axe. Dark Pit shoots in arrow into his eye, causing him to moo in pain. Pit then slashes him multiple times, followed by Toon Link and Young Link stabbing him between the neck and the back. The Minotaur then fell on the floor dead. Link and Bayonetta then prepare to finish off The Creature who charges at them with full-speed. However, two Smash balls appeared. Bayonetta and Link both hit one, however, it turns out the one Link hit was fake, and caused him to take critical damage.

 **Link:** GYAHHHH!

The one Bayonetta hit, though, is real, and with that, she summoned the fearsome demon, Gommorahh. The beast catches the Creature in it's jaws, and chomps it violently to pieces, and eats the creature whole. Afterwards, the characters then relaxed for a bit and celebrated their victory.

 **Pit:** Whoo, that was tough.

 **Simon:** Agreed, we gave it our absolute all!

 **Dark Pit:** Yeah, I thought our asses were on the line back there.

 **Richter:** You think?

 **Ganondorf:** Whatever.

However, their victory short-lived as three familiar figures jumped in front of them. They were three of the assist trophies who brainwashed by Waluigi. First revealed was Midna, much to Link's shock.

 **Link:** M-Midna?!

Next revealed was Rodin, surprising Bayonetta.

 **Bayonetta:** Rodin?! This can't be!

Last one revealed was Alucard, surprising both Simon and Richter, moreso the latter due to being friends with Alucard.

 **Simon and Richter:** Alucard!

The three Assist trophy characters then lunged at the party to attack them, thus engaging in a war, this time a tragic one since they're basically fighting their friends. Midna grabs Toon Link with her hair and throws him into Link, only for him to get up and slash at her, and kicking her down. He looked remorseful as he did that.

 **Link:** I'm sorry Midna...

She gets up and tries to attack him again, only Ganondorf to step in and do a Warlock Punch, a Gerudo Dragon, and Warlock thrust on her, knocking her.

 **Ganondorf:** Quit being so useless. She's the enemy now, and we must fight her like we do to any enemy.

Link then glares, but nods in agreement. Then we see Rodin fighting Bayonetta and Dark Pit. Rodin summons giant arms to punch both of them and does an After-Burner Kick on Dark Pit, kicking him right into Bayonetta. Bayonetta summons here Wicked Weaves and locks blows with Rodin.

 **Bayonetta:** Sorry it has to be this way...

She summons Madame Butterfly's foot, to kick Rodin across the area with Dark Pit kicking his head knocking him out. Finally, Simon, Richter, Pit, and Young Link were fighting off Alucard who slashes at them with his sword. He kicks down Young Link down, slashes at Simon, summons hellfire on Pit and Richter, and transforms into a wolf to maul them. Richter uses his whip to toss Alucard to the side, and Pit shooting in arrow at him. However, he missed as Alucard transforms into a bat to evade the attack.

 **Pit:** Damn. I missed him.

He then transforms back at charges at Pit kicking him right in the face. Pit then goes flying back. Young Link then charges to slash at Alucard, who dodges his attack and summons Hellfire on him. He then prepares to summon Hellfire to roast all them alive, but before he can do that, Simon comes behind and grasps him with his whip. He pulls Alucard forward and kicks him down. Pit gets a club item and makes a tornado with it, spinning Alucard around, then Simon and Richter both whack him across the area.

 **Simon:** Sorry we had to do this, Alucard. You've left us no choice.

 **Pit:** Yeah, it was either fight or die. But hey, at least we won.

 **Richter:** Yeah, but we better get going now. Dracula could be here waiting any moment.

 _?: You were saying?_

The characters turn around to see who it was. First came out a Grim Reaper, who was non-other then Death himself and an ominous floating mask, who went by the name Camilla.

 **Death:** You fools think you could get to Dracula that easily? Well, you have us to get through first. Not that you'll live to even see the light of day again.

 **Richter:** We'll see about that Death!

The characters from both sides then charge at each other, engaging in another battle. It ends on from there, as we'll see the battle next chapter.

* * *

 _So that concludes this chapter. The party is preparing to face off against Death and Carmilla in a final battle before they get to Dracula. How will they fair?_  
 _Boy, this definetly was a long chapter to write, longer than the previous ones. And it was much more violent as well, due to how Castlevania is and all the characters hailing from kinda dark series. And I know I had a missed oppurtunity to use Richter's quote "Begone monster! You don't belong in this world" or something like that. Maybe next time!_

 _Welp, see you next chapter guys!_


End file.
